Rin and Shippo
by Jackofsometrades1
Summary: The story of Hansel and Gretel with an Inuyasha twist [I own only my intellectual property]


The story of Hansel and Gretel with an Inuyasha twist [I own only my intellectual property]

I – The Plan

Once upon a time there was a poor farmer who had a wife and two children. They lived in a tiny village called Edo that was surrounded by a forest that was crawling with demons of every sort but the village priestess Kaede, monk Miroku and demon slayer Sango took care of them. The villagers did not like the farmer or his family because he was a half demon and he had a human _miko_ wife who, against all warnings, had a child with him and had also saved a small fox demon from execution, not to mention his brother was the feared ruler of the Western lands! So the villagers generally stayed away from them and their crops were either stolen from the hanyou's farm or bought from another village entirely. It was very hard for the farmer to sustain all four of them on little to no money so after his wife had told him that she would need cloth to patch their daughter's kimono as it had gotten a new hole in it from the stones the villagers usually threw at her, he came up with a plan. On the night of the new moon while lying in bed with his wife in his human state, he presented it to her

"Kagome I- I don't know how to say this, I mean, it's really hard to ask this of you but I want… I can't… *frustrated sigh*"

"What is it Inuyasha? You know you can tell me everything."

"Well it's just that I make enough to support two, maybe three of us and well it's just so hard living like this all the time."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to leave the kids in the forest tomorrow."

"What!"

He covered her mouth to prevent any more loud protests from escaping and it was only then she realized what she'd done. Their hut was on the outskirts of the village and even though she had erected a powerful barrier around it, lesser demons still tried to get through but were purified on contact. Greater demons however, were a bigger problem; they required more force but Inuyasha mostly dealt with them and they usually attacked at night. Inuyasha's sigh of relief broke the tense silence.

"You could have awoken the kids."

There was that too

"Look Inuyasha, I can't approve of this; they're my babies and I won't send them out there to die."

"When did I say anything about dying?"

"You're leaving my babies in a demon infested forest that harbors one of the most dangerous witches in all of Japan; of course they're going to die."

"I don't know if you've noticed but Kouga's been around a lot lately and he wouldn't hesitate to take the two of them."

"Or bring them back."

"Whatever, just know that this is something that has to be done or else things aren't going to get better for us."

"If better means I won't have my kids then I-

"You stupid woman, this will work and things shall get better for us!"

This time it was she who covered his mouth in fear of waking up the children but little did they know that the kids were already awake and had heard their every word. The elder of the two was currently comforting the younger as she was crying. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright but if he uttered a word his parents would hear. They were oblivious to the fact that the walls were practically 'hear-through' so he settled for writing a little note instead.

 _It will be alright_

 _We're gonna die!_

 _No we're not, I'll be there to protect you and uncle Kouga will be there too!_

 _What if he doesn't find us and besides, he doesn't like half breeds._

 _You are not a half breed, you are a ¾ demon and he never said he doesn't like half breeds…_

By all logical means, a half demon and human are supposed to make a 1/4 demon but due to the strength of Kagome's spiritual powers, Rin came out a ¾ demon with hanyou ears and some miko powers instead.

 _He just doesn't like dad_

 _…_

 _Will we ever see mom again?_

 _If it's up to uncle Kouga, we will but I can't say the same thing for dad._

 _What will we do?_

 _I don't know but we'll find a way_

 _…_

 _…_

 _I love you big brother_

 _I love you too_

 _…_

 _…_

After an hour or so of staring into the darkness, they forced themselves to sleep. The nights were getting shorter and dawn was fast approaching; they would need all the rest they could get

Tomorrow was going to be a long day


End file.
